vedgirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christina Maine
Christina Maine is the main protagonist of the GIRLS book series. She is the student body pesident of Victoria Edwards Day school for girls. She is the youngest daughter to Richard and Ariana Maine and sister to Howard and Elena Maine. The GIRLS book series is mostly life of the school from her perspective. Biography Christina was the 'It Girl' and Queen Bee of VED's teenage social circle, who are best friends with Kelly and Quinn. Out of the girls, she was considered pretty, manipulative, secretive, devilish and vindictive. Despite her bad behaviour towards people, she could also make them feel very special, she also has a sweet and caring side. She stands out in Victoria Edwards Day because of her English accent. If you were to describe Christina Maine, you would probably say that she is extremely intelligent, over achieving and extremely wealthy. She constantly balances many jobs, such as internships, charity work, being part of the school's polo team and after-school clubs. She is confident, calculating and would stand up to challenge when nobody else could, showing her determination and courage. Family life can be very difficult for Christina; her parents are too busy to be with her and she doesn't get along very well with her elder siblings. Having jock siblings and demanding parents, Christina doesn't want anything less than perfect. Though Christina had it all, she was easily threatened by people who intimidated her. Her jealousy and need for power got the best of her and often caused her to act cruel and selfish. Her fearless nature helped her to get back at her enemies in big ways. Christina was vindictive and cunning, often using other people as tools in her manipulations - she was the snake behind an angel's face. Nobody told a lie better than Christina. She kept many secrets from her friends but never let them keep any from her. Christina often used her friend's secrets to keep them under control. She spun a web of lies so tangled that her friends were left to deal with. Her two best friends, Kelly and Quinn, whom she know since she move to Hamptons are like sisters. Said to be inseperable but they fight quite frequently but always got back together. Christina is a top student in her school and would not miss the target of high scores. She is the most talkative and daring of the girls. She is also their leader. Physical Appearance Christina is a very attractive young girl. She has gorgeous red hair, which is usually in curls or just in a bun along with green eyes. Her face is heart-shaped. She is slender and graceful, and wears fashionable and feminine attire. Christina's physical appearance is mainly reflected in her confident stance. Relationships The Girls Christina was the ring-leader of her group of friends, which consists of Kelly, Quinn, Anna, Aimee and Poppy. Christina had ultimate power over her friends, getting them to do what she wanted despite their objections. No one ever stood up to her mainly because of her influence. Though she was cruel and nasty to them, it is hinted multiple times she truly and deeply cared for the girls. Kelly Justine '''- It is seen multiple times throughout the book that Kelly was closest to Christina than rest of the group. Christina trusts Kelly more than the other girls. Out of the rest of the girls, Christina said that Kelly is the only one who truly understands her and with whom she could completely be honest. '''Quinn Grace - Her relationship with Quinn is very different. Quinn and her were always fighting, and trying to out-do each other. She usually leaves Quinn annoyed with her and Christina distressed. Christina chose not to trust Quinn anymore she broke her biggest secret which caused a huge fight but Christina broke it by being 'the mature one'. Quinn is the most like Christina: smart, determined, sophisticated, and will do just about anything to be the best. Anna Farrington - Christina has a more neutral relationship with Anna than the other three girls. She seems to have the loosest connection to Christina compared to the other five girls. They seem to get along and have a casual friendship. They don't get into many arguments, nor does Chrstina treat Anna like a lackey. However, Anna does follow Christina's suggestions most of the time. Christina mostly lets Anna do her own thing and does not often get involved in her personal life, and would sometimesuse it to get Anna to do what she wants. They are both naturally independent and obsessed with their own sophistication. Raven Mach '- Christina bore Raven the name "Raven Bear" mocking her kindness, Despite being the sweetest of the bunch, Raven was often cruelly mocked and teased by Christina. Out of the five girls Christina seems to be the meanest to Raven because she was jealous of her good looks and knew Raven had the potential to take Christina's place as the most popular girl at VED, only if Raven gained confidence. She usually leaves Raven feeling bad about herself. But other than the times she was cruel to Raven, they were very good friends and Christina was nice to her. '''Aimee Saldana '- Christina and Aimee are gossipmates. They share even the utmost secrets with each other, showing their trust. Though always kind with each other, Christina often mocks Aimee about her weight. But other than that, their pretty good mates '''Family Richard Maine - Christina has a very good relationship with her father. He expects nothing but perfect from her and sometimes asks for too much. The high expectations has scarred Christina in her growing years making her a perfectionist. Ariana Maine - Christina is very spoiled by her mother as she is the youngest child. Everything she asks for, she gets. Almost like the opposite of her father that makes her work hard for it. ' Howard Maine' - Christina is more scared of him than she is to their father. His anger is uncotrollable that is sometimes get the best of their relationship. But they do have a great relationship. ' Elena Maine' - Christina does not interact much with her sister as she is in boarding school. But every time she gets back they get along finely and always gossip. Trivia *Christina is the only girl in her school to have a british accent and red hair. *She is the most popular girl in school. *She is voted student body president based on her leadership skills, not popularity. *She is the teacher's pet. *She has a problem trusting people after Quinn broke her secret to Greta. *Christina is said to be the most prettiest girl in school.